


Scars

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “How come you don’t have any scars?” Alec asked one morning when they were laying in bed.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind when it comes to these oh my

“How come you don’t have any scars?” Alec asked one morning when they were laying in bed. It was a rare moment when neither had responsibilities to run to and they were allowed to have a moment of peace where the only thing that mattered was the other’s company.

Magnus kept tracing the faint scars on Alec’s arm that was right in his line of vision where it was slung across Magnus’ waist. Alec couldn’t see Magnus’ expression since his head was resting on Magnus’ shoulder, but he could see a large scar appear on the back of Magnus’ palm before he spoke.

“I do,” Magnus said. “They are just well hidden.”

Alec moved his hand so he was able to hold Magnus’ and traced the scar now visible. It ran from his forefinger to his wrist and was clearly left behind by a deep wound.

“What happened?” Alec asked.

“I got into a nasty fight in the early 19th century,” Magnus said but didn’t explain further. Alec decided not to pry and instead lifted their joined hands enough to be able to kiss the scar.

“You don’t need to waste your energy on glamouring them if you don’t want to,” Alec said kindly. Magnus must have known that Alec didn’t care about scars. The amount he carried would have been concerning had his profession been anything else than a Shadowhunter.

“I’ve been doing it for so long that it comes like breathing,” Magnus replied. “When you’re as old as I am, you find yourself having more scars than you have memories of acquiring them. And those you do remember are usually not from good things. Glamouring them is an easy way to forget their existence.”

“That sounds nice,” Alec commented. The way he saw scars was different, they were a proof of fights won and injuries overcome, and the ones that weren’t were reminders of silly accidents he’d had as a child. But he supposed Magnus was right, their lifespans have been different and Alec couldn’t even imagine what Magnus had gone through. It made sense for him to want to forget some of them. Alec was always happy to learn new things about his husband but he wasn’t sure how many stories about Magnus getting hurt he could handle.

“Yes, well,” Magnus started but then paused to think. “The thing about scars is that sometimes they reach deeper than the skin and flesh. Out of sight out of mind only works so far.”

Alec didn’t know how to reply, unsure if this was just something Magnus wanted to remind Alec of or if it was a gentle way to allow more questions. He didn’t know, so he decided to offer his listening ears but not to ask for more than Magnus was willing to give.

“You know that if you ever want to talk about them, I’m here.”

“I know,” Magnus said and like that the scar disappeared out of sight once more. “But for now this is enough.”

Alec had resigned himself to the reality that there would always be things about Magnus that he didn’t know, and he didn’t feel betrayed. He understood that some topics were better left untouched and some required a specific kind of moment. It made him appreciate the little things he did find out even more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see writing updates or random nonsense I have [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
